


g'mornin'

by holograms



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted Teasing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: Usnavi brings Benny coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [videogamedoc87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/gifts).



> I was requested something fluffy with a little more. Here you are.
> 
> Credit to her for the title even through it's for her.

Usnavi brings Benny coffee — it's a formality more than anything. A break from the store. A chance for fresh air. A way to quell that _want_ to see Benny.

It would be worth it if Benny actually paid attention to him.

"Take 7th down to 70th, then Broadway—what do mean it's closed? Damn it. No don't go there! No! _Escucha_ , um, _escuchas_ —"

Usnavi laughs at Benny struggling with Spanish. "Conjugation, dude," he says, and set Benny's coffee down.

Benny looks up, and his tense expression fades when he sees Usnavi standing there. He covers the mic and says, "Hey," and he smiles bright, just for second — but then he must hear something over his headphones because he curses and goes back to dispatching.

Usnavi slumps in the chair next to him and pouts.

"You should let me try it," Usnavi says, after five minutes listening to Benny work. He rolls his chair closer to Benny, lays his head on his shoulder. "Please? Pretty please?"

Benny switches a button. Who knows what it does. It's probably not that important.

"Hah, no," Benny says, laughing. "You'd gridlock the city."

"So? Then there would be nowhere for anyone to go and then you wouldn't have to do your job." Usnavi tugs on Benny's tie so he spins in his chair, faces Usnavi. "Then we can go back to the bodega, slip into the back room and—"

"Traffic jam the entire city for some afternoon delight?" Benny asks, teasing.

Usnavi blushes like mad, he feels it all the way down to his chest. That just makes Benny tease him more, saying, "You're rather selfish, aren't you?"

Usnavi carefully stands and straddles Benny's lap, because sure, he might be a little selfish. He came here for a reason, and he expects results. He holds onto Benny's shoulders as he swings his leg over — and Benny has to quickly scoot his chair back some and then grab Usnavi's hips to keep Usnavi from tumbling to the floor. Benny mumbles something but he doesn't try to discourage Usnavi, so Usnavi settles, facing Benny, and sits back. Runs a hand down Benny's chest, teases _him_ now.

"Do I have your attention?" Usnavi asks.

Benny rolls his eyes but he leans in to kiss Usnavi, bringing his hands to rest on Usnavi's face, framing it. Usnavi sighs, and Benny has to kiss him deeper to quieten it.

"'Navi," says Benny, half a whine. "G'mornin'."

 _Ha, it's always so easy_ , Usnavi thinks.

Usnavi is able to convince Benny to go off the air for eleven minutes — that's all the time it takes for Benny to sit Usnavi on the desk and stand between this legs, push their pants down just enough, and wrap his hand around them together. Necessity and eagerness rush them.

Benny's coffee gets knocked on the floor, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was in New York my uber driver was trying to go down Broadway in the same area and then it was closed and then I was in the car for 30 minutes while we had to re-route. It was an experience.


End file.
